


Uncoordinated

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Turns out, Andrew is not great at playing soccer and Lorenzo is the first to find out.Prompt: You kick a ball and your shoe flies off, hitting them in the back of the head.





	Uncoordinated

It was a beautifully sunny Friday afternoon in New York City, barely a cloud in the sky as Andrew and his coworkers wandered around Central Park. The doors of The Institute were closed and locked with a “be back in an hour” sign plastered against the glass. Due to the weather, the owner of the security business, Alec, decided that an hour long lunch was just what the office needed to cool down from the crazy week they had. Jace had separated from the group a few minutes ago, only to come running back with a soccer ball in hand. The group laughed as Alec gestured toward their attire.

“You think we’re going to play soccer dressed in business suits and $300 shoes?” Jace shrugged, tossing the ball up in the air and bouncing it off his knees a few times. Andrew couldn’t help but think about what a showoff the blonde always was. He rolled his eyes, kicking a foot out to steal the ball away from Jace. A gasp left his lips at the unexpected move, a look of challenge bursting into his eyes.

“Oh, it’s on Underhill,” Jace shouted, sprinting after him. Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, watching his best friend’s kick and chase after the ball like a couple of toddlers. Andrew still had the ball, passing it back and forth between his feet. He motioned for Jace to move back and Jace nodded as he ran to the far end of the field. Andrew steadied the ball, taking a few steps back only to run forward and kick the ball as hard as he could. Alec apparently had made a great point about their expensive shoes because as soon as his foot made contact with the ball, one of his designer Magnanni shoes flew off.

“Ouch!” Andrew winced as he heard the loud shout, attempting to hop over to the injured person. He was almost at the man when he finally got a chance to really look at him. He was running a hand along the back of his head, the long brunette locks falling just a little past his shoulders. His dark brown eyes met Andrew’s for just a moment, but that was enough to throw him more off balance than he already was. Andrew stumbled forward, his hands reaching out to break his fall only to realize someone else had already broken it.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” Andrew shouted, leaning up on his knees, not realizing he was now straddling the man’s waist. Andrew wiped his hands across the other man’s shoulder, cleaning off the impeccable blazer he was wearing. The stranger chuckled, moving his hands so they were resting on his stomach.

“Usually, I at least know a man’s name before he gives me a concussion. This position we’ve found ourselves in would, within limits, be after the first date.” Andrew blushed profusely, suddenly very aware of his thighs around the man’s hips and the hysterical laughter coming from his friends. He stood up quickly, slipping on his shoe before he offered a hand to the man.

“I’m Andrew.” The other man cocked his head, squeezing the offered hand in his as he was lifted off the ground and back to standing. “Now you know my name, so the concussion part is taken care of.” Without thinking, Andrew reached out, running a hand across the man’s head to inspect the damage he inflicted. A small smirk found its way to the other man’s face as he straightened out his jacket, letting Andrew rub at his skull.

“I’m Lorenzo. I think my head is fine, but I appreciate the pat down.” Andrew pulled his hand away quickly, letting it roam through his own hair in embarrassment. Lorenzo let out a soft chuckle, his eyes searching Andrew’s as he tilted his head in amusement. “So, you’ve given me your name which means the concussion is forgiven. What are you doing later tonight?” Andrew’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping open slightly.

“I… What…?” Lorenzo sighed in mock annoyance, slipping his phone out of his pocket. He held it out to Andrew, pushing it a little closer at the hesitation.

“A date. Tonight. I’d rather like to find ourselves in the same position as earlier but with much better circumstances.” All Andrew could do was nod, having a hard time finding the right words as he entered his number into Lorenzo’s phone. Lorenzo grabbed his phone back before glancing over his shoulder to look at the other men. “I think your friends are waiting for you,” Lorenzo said smoothly, brushing a bit of dirt off of Andrew’s chest.

“I’m… sorry. Again. I…” Andrew was interrupted by a loud whistle from Jace as they started walking back toward The Institute. Alec motioned for him to follow, neither of them noticing the obvious moment Andrew was having with the beautiful man in front of him. He was about to turn around before he realized he never answered Lorenzo. “I’m free tonight. I, uh, have no plans. None.” Andrew turned to run back to Alec and Jace, his smile overtaking his face.

“It’s a date, then!” He heard Lorenzo shout after him. When Andrew reached his friend’s, Alec patted him on the back roughly, Jace tossing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

“Underhill’s got game!” Jace yelled as Andrew tried pushing him away. Alec laughed before chiming in.

“Well, his soccer game needs a little work...” Andrew finally unlatched Jace from around his shoulders and shoved at Alec’s with his other hand. He could hear Lorenzo laughing behind them and turned to take on last peak at him. Glancing down at his watch, he started counting the hours until he’d see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I must write all of the AU meet-cutes for this ship. And I'm totally cool with it.  
> Please feel free to send me prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
